DLC - Hamlet
Hamlet est la troisième extension de Don't Starve. ''Il a été annoncée officiellement le 13 Septembre 2018. La bêta a durée du 15 au 29 Octobre 2018, la version Early Access du 8 Novembre au 6 Décembre pour une sortie courant Décembre 2018. Le jeu sera gratuit pour ceux ayant participés à la période de Bêta fermée. Pour les autres, il sera à 5.69 euros. Description officielle (VO anglaise) In ''Don’t Starve : Hamlet, Wilson discovers a lost town of aristocratic Pigmen nestled within a foreboding tropical jungle. Reacquaint to city life with pig shops, houses, new items, biomes and more, or delve into the ancient pig ruins and try your hand at treasure hunting in this new single player expansion. Traduction VF : Dans Don't Starve : Hamlet, Wilson découvre une ville perdue peuplée de cochons aristocrates, en plein coeur d'une jungle menaçante. Découvrez la vie citadine avec ses boutiques tenues par des cochons, ses maisons, ses nouveaux items, ses biomes et bien d'autres surprises encore, ou partez explorer des ruines porcines et tentez votre chance dans les chasses au trésor, grâce à cette nouvelle extension solo. Caractéristiques NOTE : Les informations relatées ici sont celles issues du Wikia EN donnés par les Bêta testeurs du jeu. Il se peut que les données relatées ci-dessous soient modifiées une fois le produit final distribué. Le DLC comprend : Monde *Présence de 4 saisons : **''(Automne) Saison tempérée ; **(Hiver)'' Saison humide ; **''(Printemps)'' Saison des récoltes ; **Effets météorologiques (?) . *De nouveaux biomes : **Battleground (?) ; **Champs ; **Ville ; **Banlieue ; **Peint (?) ; **Plaines ; **Forêt vierge ; **Forêt vierge profonde ; **Forêt vierge gazée ; **Étang **Biomes souterrains ***Fissure ; ***Ruines anciennes ; ***Réseaux de souterrains . *De nouvelles structures naturelles : **Dalle de pierre ; **Terrier électrifié (?) ; **Fontaine à voeux ; **Crotte ; **Étang gigantesque ; **Camp de bandit secret ; **Antre de la mandragore . Mécaniques *Nouvel onglet pour les objets créables : Chasse au trésor, Rénovation et Planification urbaine *Economie : Oincs, Cochons marchands et Échoppes de cochon *Rhume des foins Personnages * Warbucks * Wilba Objets de personnages * ? Créatures *Cochons ** Banquier ** Esthéticien(ne) ** Collectionneur ** Commerçante ** Professeur ** Fermier ** Fleuriste ** Cochon masqué ** Maire Truffelston ** Mineur ** Reine cochon ** Garde royal ** Ouvrier ** Chasseur ** Érudit ** Couturière ** Huissier *Esprit ancien *Bramble (?) *Dung Beetle (?) *Ancêtre mandragore *Giant Grub (?) * Mouchiole ** Coléroptère * Nuée de moucherons *Vigne pendante *Hippopotacerf (?) *Iron Hulk (?) * Martin-Pêcheur *Mante (ou Fourmi ?) *Maxameleon (Caméléon au début de la partie comme Maxwell dans RG) *Ecureuil (Piko)et variante Noire *Pangolden (?) * Perroquet (variante bleue) * Paon * Pigeon *Platapine (?) *Pog (Chien de prairie) * Grenouille venimeuse *Pugalisk (?) *Queen Womant (?) * Scorpion *Plante piranha (jeu de mot avec "Vrille dent" ?) *Araignée-singe *Thunderbird (une sorte de tourelle ?) * Chauve-souris vampire * Vipère *Weevole Plantes * Arbre de la forêt vierge ** Arbre cocon * Fleurs exotiques * Hautes herbes * Arbre à thé * Intricate Topiary (?) * Parterre décoratif * Haie de plante * Orties * Palmier griffon (Clawn Palm Tree VO) * Arbre tubercule * Fleur magique .Objets *Objets créables ** Acte de propriété **Cisailles **Chapeau chandelle **Outil de déminage **Ball Pein Hammer (?) **Poêle du chercheur d'or (Gold Pan en VO) **Longue-vue ** Bug B'Gone **Sprinkler (?) **Smelter (?) **Ventilateur **Halberd **Cork Bat (?) **Weevole Mantle (?) **Masque de Mante (fourmi ?) **Costume de Mante (fourmi ?) **Beau casque **Costume en tin **Blunderbuss (?) **Cork Barrel (?) **Pousse d'arbre griffon (Claw Palm Sapling VO) **Hogus Porkusator (?) **Masque à gaz **Chapeau d'explorateur (Pith Hat VO) **Casque foudroyante (Thunderhat VO) **Corl Bowl Canoe (?) **Cowl (?) *Nourriture **Cuisiné ou Cru: Aloe **Cuisiné ou Cru: Asparagus (?) **Cuisiné ou Cru: Bean bugs (?) **Cuisiné ou Cru: Gummy Slug (?) **Cuisiné ou Cru: Crapaud venimeux **Cuisiné ou Cru: Radis **Cuisiné ou Cru: Coque de graine **Fri ou Cru: Tubercule **Fru ou Cru: Tubercule germé **Fleur de lotus et Racines de lotus cuisinées **Flytrap Stalk (?) **Clippings (?) **Nectar **Eau magique **Nettle (?) *Recette de la Mijoteuse **Asparagus Soup (?) **Feijoada (?) **Gummy Cake (?) **Hard Shell Tacos (?) **Nettle Rolls (?) **Snake Bone Soup (?) **Spicy Vegetable Stinger (?) **Steamed Ham Sandwich (Sandwich de jambon cuit à la vapeur ?) **Thé *Items **Alloy (?) ** Carte du camp des bandits **Chitin (?) **Cork (?) * Poussière d'or **Minerai de fer ** Clé de la ville **Oinc and Tenpiece Oinc (?) **Peagawk Plume (?) **Phereostone (?) **Pig skin (?) **Statues reliques ***Idôle inconnu ***Totem inconnu ***Fragment de relique ** Couronne royale ** Clef de la galerie royale ** Contrat de sécurité **Os de serpent **Stalking Stick (?) ** Chapeau froissé **Thunder Feather (?) **Weevole Carapace (?) *Portion de terrain **Sol cultivé **Sol de pierre plane **Pelouse **Portion de route pavée (Stone Road Turf, même nom que celles du jeu de base ?) **Portion de sol de la forêt vierge *Nouveaux bibelots **Queen Malfalfa (?) **Carte postale du Palais royal **Can of Silly String (?) *Adaptation de mécaniques pour certains objets **Le Prestihatitator demande des Hogus Porkusator (?) car il n'y a pas de lapins dans le monde de Hamlet. ** Les poissons ont une texture différente, plus proche d'une carpe **Les fantômes sont remplacés par les Esprits anciens. en:Don't Starve: Hamlet Catégorie:Mise à jour - DLC Catégorie:Ébauche Catégorie:DLC - Hamlet